


joy

by cyoza



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Found Family, Monthly Prompt, Siblings, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Christmas with the gang.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	joy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m slightly late with this one but I wasn’t feeling very Christmassy but I spent yday with my whole family and it got me in the mood and its still technically december 
> 
> I kinda just mimicked the relationship I have with my siblings and applied it to the gang. In this everyone’s alive and not so traumatised bc let’s face it we deserve a little positivity during the holidays 
> 
> from the december @dickkorysource prompt of joy 
> 
> happy belated crimbo lads! I hope you all had/are having great holidays!

‘Wake up, lovebirds! It’s Christmas baby!’ 

The last thing Dick wanted to hear first thing at 7am on Christmas morning was Jason’s obnoxious voice followed by loud thumps at the door. Thankfully however, soon enough his quiet pitter patter of footsteps were disappearing down the hallway. Those early training sessions that accustomed them to early mornings felt like a mistake right then. Especially considering the dull ache that pulsated at his temples; the several ghosts of the beers he’d had the previous night haunting him severely. 

He let out disdainful groan, rolling over to his side and was immediately met with Kory’s sleepy smile. The calmness that settled over him was jarring and unsettling as he gazed at her. Even so early in the morning and jostled from unconsciousness, she still affected him like no one else ever had.

‘Good morning.’ Her voice was husky and low with sleep and so, so spellbinding. 

But there were a minimum of three teens waiting for them in the living room. So, instead he greeted her with a soft ‘ ‘Mornin’ ’ 

‘Merry Christmas.’ Her smile widened, lackadaisical and laced with drowsiness. 

She looked so content and adorable that he couldn’t help himself and the next thing he knew he had his lips pressed against hers, swallowing the surprised gasp she let out. But then she melted into him, threading her fingers through his hair and sending sparks of warmth all over his skin. But Dick reminded himself that there were people waiting for them and he pulled away from her, lifting his hand to cup her cheek, wanting to keep the contact he craved. 

‘Merry Christmas. Are you ready for today?’ He asked, to which Kory let out a humorous snort. 

‘It’s only Christmas Day, Dick, it’s not like we’re going to war or anything.’ 

‘Trust me, after spending the entire day with Jason and Gar together, you’ll feel like you did.’ 

Kory’s laughter burst out of her in a short, loud chortle prompting a wide smile from Dick. He didn’t think there was a time that he loved her more than when she was carefree and untroubled - just allowed to be herself. He leaned forward to capture her lips yet again but this time kept it short and sweet before he shuffled to the side of the bed and got up to make his way to the shower. 

He threw a glance back at Kory to find her scrutinising him with an impish glint in her eye. Again the corners of his mouth lifted as he turned to face her, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. 

‘Why’re you looking at me like that?’ He questioned, knowing exactly why she was looking at him like that.  
‘Oh, just thinking about how much water we would save if we showered together. Save the planet and all that.’ She elaborated, sitting up onto her elbows. 

‘Oh right,’ He feigned shock and folded his arms. ‘Well then, I guess for the good of the planet we have to don’t we?’ 

Kory chuckled loudly as she flew out of bed and past him into the bathroom, getting rid of her button up pyjama top along the way. 

-

Dick emerged from his room to find Christmas music blaring from the stereo in the kitchen, Dawn, Rachel and Donna singing along as they prepared what appeared to be a feast of breakfast foods - eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, a selection of fruits; anything that was considered acceptable for breakfast was littered across the kitchen island and dining table. 

‘Wow, you guys went all out didn’t you.’ He remarked. 

‘Hell yeah, it’s Christmas man. When else would we get the chance to go all out.’ The reply didn’t come from either of the women but from Jason who sat next Conner and Gar who were playing some car game on the tv. Hank, who was also sat next to them rolled his eyes at him before continuing faffing about with something on his mobile. 

‘Um excuse me, there’s no we here except for us three. You guys just played video games all morning so I don’t wanna hear about this collective ‘we’ ok?’ Rachel said drably. 

‘Hey, I helped!’ Gar protested, dropping his controller to the side. 

‘I don’t know if I would call chopping fruit for 10 minutes entirely the same but it’s definitely more than Jason so I’ll thank you for that.’ She retorted, flipping a pancake. 

‘Listen, no one here wants me to help with any kind of cooking for all our sakes, alright?’ Jason defended himself sliding down the sofa and throwing his arms behind his head. 

‘Where’s Rose?’ Dick asked, glancing around the room for the silver haired girl. 

‘She’s still asleep.’ Hank replied, rolling his eyes again. 

‘Yeah, well I still need the sleep, I’m a growing girl. Unlike you, old man.’ Rose retorted as she shuffled into the living room to flop herself onto the sofa next to Conner. As much as she protested it when Kory picked it out, she still managed to wear the Home Alone themed Christmas jumper that Kory had picked out and matching fuzzy socks; obviously not wanting to ruin things for everyone else. 

‘I’m not old! At most I’m a cool uncle you little brat.’

Dick watched as they continued bickering, a small smile danced on his lips as he felt his heart grow warm with fondness. It was rare to see them just acting like teenagers, arguing over something so trivial and stupid without being plagued with life threatening problems. His smile only broadened when a pair of arms slide across his sides and wrap around his waist, his body coming alive with the action. He spun around and was taken aback immediately, laughter threatening to bubble its way out. 

Everyone was wearing some variation of Christmas jumper, by request of Kory herself, who quote unquote wanted to make the day ‘as Christmassy as possible’ but nothing could have prepared Dick for her own Christmas outfit. She wore an oversized green jumper, a shade that complimented her eyes but in the middle of the jumper was a Christmas tree flashing bright with lights and dotted with giant baubles that seemed to have every one of their faces stuck to each of the baubles, paired with a metallic gold mini skirt and stripy red and white tights. 

‘Kory, what the hell are you wearing?’ He asked incredulously. 

‘D’ya like it?’ She pulled it down and the baubles jingled as she did. ‘I bought it and then Gar helped me modify it.’ She looked up at him with a giant grin that was impossible not to return. 

‘Babe, it looks ridiculous.’ He stated, finally letting out a small giggle. 

‘I happen to think you look great, Kory.’ Donna called from her place in the kitchen. 

‘Thank you, Donna. At least someone appreciates my hard work.’ She huffed, crossing her arms as best she could over the baubles. 

‘Yeah, Dick why’re you hating on Kory’s awesome jumper.’ Rachel added, stirring the pot even further. 

‘Hey, no ganging up on me on Christmas! I never said it looked bad, just ridiculous.’ He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. ‘Ridiculously adorable.’ He professed before pecking her on the lips. 

‘Ughhhh, gross you two. Get a room.’ Jason groaned but was immediately quieted by the orange Dick grabbed from the bowl on the side table and threw at him, inducing a laugh from everyone in the room. 

‘What do you guys need help with?’ Kory questioned before detangling herself from Dick’s arm. 

Donna began to give her instructions on what to do as she replaced Dawn in the kitchen who came to stand next to Dick, leaning her hip to bump into his.

‘You okay?’ She enquired. ‘I remember how tough Christmas is for you.’ 

‘Sure, I’m okay. How could I not be?’ He answered. 

‘Good, I’m glad. I just wanted to make sure, you know?’ 

‘No need, I’m good. I’ve got everyone I need in this room; safe and happy. It’s impossible to be miserable.’ He declared honestly. ‘Plus Bruce is coming later after he ties up some business in Gotham, so the whole family will be here.’ 

He meant it slightly sarcastically but on some fundamental level he knew these people really were his family. Lost souls who floated aimlessly until they gravitated towards each other, who would then on be forever stuck in each other’s orbit. He thought it the thought would terrify him, another family he could potentially lose but no. Instead he was filled with such joy and love that he thought he would combust with it. 

They were his family now, no matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I edited it because I completely forgot Rose omg  
> I'm so sorry there are so many people and I am very tired and still slightly hungover from christmas.  
> Update update: i edited again because it felt super weird and it was gnawing at me haha


End file.
